Warden's Burden
by DracoHunter
Summary: After thinking her life was over, Ipaze Surana believes she has been given a second chance, with the freedom from the Circle and the honor of becoming a Grey Warden, she can leave her past behind her. However it soon becomes obvious this is the punishment Greagoir wanted. 2 of them had a whole nation to save, not just from darkspawn, but from itself. Could this get any worse?


So this is my second attempt at making a story. Hopefully more full then the last one I attempted. This is rated T for language, however later chapters will be M rated.

This is my Wardens story and how I believe she managed to get through it.

Thanks if you're reading this and I apologize for any mistakes in advance. I have tried to catch them all. Also I own nothing in the Dragon Age:Origins Universe apart from my own character.

Enjoy

* * *

As she walked towards First Enchanter Irving, the dread started to creep in. Never before had she had doubts in her mind that she wouldn't make it, she was top of her class and had the drive to succeed more then anyone else. But standing in front of Greagoir as he was explaining the process of the Harrowing, the nerves began. What if she did fail? What if the demon did take over and she became an abomination? It was obvious that she would be slaughtered without a second thought. Sweat began to drip from her brow _'Pull yourself together girl! You can do it!_ She wasn't really listening to what Greagoir was saying, to preoccupied with the pedestal in front of her. This was her chance to shine, and there was no way she wasn't going to make it. She looked around the room one final time and spotted Cullen just of the side. He was a good looking man, strong and silent, cute with his constant stuttering whenever she spoke to him. He gave her a small, weak smile, his eyes showing his true fear. His first harrowing and he would have to kill her if she failed, she would just have to make sure she didn't. Grinning back at him with full force, made his smile turn up more, as if her confidence gave him more. Collecting herself, she plunged into the fade, feeling ready to take on the world.

* * *

Mumbling brought Ipaze out of her sleep, _'I wish they would shut up, so tired'_ As the mumbling became louder and the light started to show behind her eyes, she decided she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Opening her eyes slowly, she realised she was no longer in the fade, she had won! Fuck that demon, showed it who was boss. A shadow appeared over her and she recognised instantly who it was. Jowan. _'Here we go with the questions'_ Jowan was her closest friend and they got on quite well but his constant questions and lack of self confidence annoyed her. After telling him for years he needed to grow some balls, he never had. Never mind, sighing she sat up slowly her head spinning slightly as she did so.

"Ipaze!? You've been sleeping for so long I was beginning to get worried! What happened? Everyone's been talking about how yours was the fastest Harrowing in ages!"

Ipaze glared at him and he quickly stopped his next sentance, "Yes I am fine by the way, thanks for asking." Sarcasm dripping from her words. _'Gods he is so annoying sometimes'_

"Sorry, I am glad your okay, there's stories of people never coming back from the Harrowing. So what was it like? What did you have to do?" Annoyance crept up in her,

"You know I can't tell you Jowan, its secret for a reason. No one told me what to expect until I got there." Even hearing these words didn't seem to deter him, just made him more determined.

"Come on Ipaze! I've been here longer then you and still not been called to do it I don't think they're going to, I know it's supposed to be a secret but we're friends!"

"No Jowan!" Anger getting the best of her, she snarled as she continued to speak. "I won't tell you, there are plenty of apprentices that haven't been called and they haven't been told either!" She took a deep breath and the frown went from her face, leaving only a tired smile.

"I know your nervous Jowan, everyone is. And none of us like waiting to be called, it's just something that happens. Stay strong, you'll be called soon." He frowned at her as she patted his shoulder, he seemed to have dropped the subject for now.

"Oh by the way Irving requested you in his office once you woke." He said with a hint of bitterness. Ipaze could understand, waiting to be called is awful but its what happens should you never be called that is the true fear. Becoming tranquil. No one wanted to be emotionless with nothing in them but emptyness. Sighing she made her way towards Irving's room. On the way she spotted Cullen and he waved her over, smiling she came to his side, enjoying the blush that started to spread up his neck.

"Ipaze, g.. g.. glad to see your up and a.. a.. about, how are you feeling?" _'His stuttering is so adorable!'_

She grinned up at him, having to lean quite far back to do so "Fine as I can be, glad to have it over with. I'm excited to be moving up to the mages quarters *sigh* it'll be nice to have my own room." She gazed longingly up to the ceiling and looked back down as Cullen chuckled.

"I'm not s.. surprised, I patrol up there and the rooms are spacious, glamorous even." As he smiled at her, she felt the beginnings of a blush, she couldn't allow it to be one sided. Smirking up at him she moved slightly closer into his personal space,

"Well that's good news, surely that means we'll see more of each other? I'm looking forwards to it. Irving has requested me so I'll have to go, but maybe I'll see you later?" His blush had taken over his face with her words and he couldn't seem to saying anything, she smiled as he nodded. Feeling satisfied, she strutted down across to Irving's office, as she approached she could hear them speaking. An older man, about 6'1, dark skin, long black hair brought into a braid, with solid armor and 2 blades strapped to his back was with them. What were they talking about? Ostagar? As she opened the door the exotic man noticed her.

"Gentlemen please. Irving someone is here to see you."

"Ah is it isn't our new sister in the circle, come child."

The exotic man looked approached "This is...?"

"Yes, This is she."

"Well Irving you're obviously busy, We will discus this later." Greagoir with his sour look walked past, she smirked at him as he did, knowing it would anger him more.

"Ipaze, welcome. How are you? Your harrowing didn't take to much out of you I hope?" He smiled kindly at her, Irving was always generous to her, she couldn't imagine living in the circle without him.

"Yes thank you Professor. I'm a little tired but I'm sure I'll recover." As she spoke the she looked at the stranger expectantly, probing him to respond to her look and state her curiosity, he smiled and looked over to Irving,

"Sorry for interrupting but I believe I am at a disadvantage, you seem to know me, but alas I know nothing about you." She gazed and he smiled once again at her, placing his arms behind his back, but before he could say anything, Irving spoke up.

"Ahh of course, this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens.

"Grey Warden? In the tower? Ah what an Honor!" She blushed as she crossed her arms across her chest and bowed her head. A Grey Warden! She couldn't believe it. He smiled once more and returned the motion, making her blush spread.

"You've heard about the war brewing in the south I take it, Duncan is here recruiting mages for that purpose." This was her chance! If she could get in his good books maybe she could be recruited!

"I would be honored to help defend Fereldan, if I could." Her excitement came into her voice as she almost bounced on her feet. So close.

"With the darkspawn invading, we need all the help we can get, especially from the circle." Damn right he did, more people should respect the mages more, her smile grew wider. "I fear if we don't push the darkspawn back, we will see another Blight." Her smile faltered.

"Duncan, you worry the poor girl talking about darkspawn and Blights this is a good day for her." Irving turned towards her. "Your Harrowing is behind you, your phylactery has been sent to Denerim and you are now officially a mage in the circle."

As Duncan asked about the phylactery, her mind began to wonder, what was it like, to play hero and wars down south, to be able to explore and meet so many different people, being a Grey Warden was definitely her way out of this place exspecially if all the people were as good looking as Duncan, but how to get it so he could see how amazing she had become. _'I need a plan of action!'_ She heard Iriving talking to her once more and decided now would be a good time to pay attention.

"...robes, staff and a ring bearing the circles insignia. Wear them proudly for you have earned them."

"Thank you."

"I will return to my quarters then." Duncan turned to leave.

"Ahh i.. it would be m..my honor to escort you to your quarters, if you don't mind Duncan?" Ah stuttering and blushing like a child in front of the man she was trying to impress, she just clasped her hands and hoped she didn't look to foolish. Duncan smiled and nodded his acceptance.

"The guest quarters are on the east side of this floor, close to the library. Now if you'll excuse me I have much to discuss with Greagoir."

Ipaze nodded and followed Duncan out of the room. As She lead the way, eager to learn anything she could about this mysterious man. From what he told her the darkspawn had gained higher ground and they were meeting them at Ostergar. When she had laughed and joked saying that not many mages, especially elven ones would be rare in the Wardens, he was shocked and said that Grey wardens come from all round the world, all different races, genders and religions and they except anyone they believe has the strength and courage to make it through, he even told her of a Elven warrior who died defeating an Archdemon. Hope started to blossom, maybe, just maybe, she had finally found her way out of this hell hole. The comforts were there that she hadn't experienced in the Alienage. However the watchful eyes, the lack of freedom and the constant questioning held her back. It was a prison here, a pretty and gilded one yes, but a prison none the less. As she left her thoughts were swirling to try and convince Duncan to take her with him as he thanked her for the escort. As she did so, she spotted Jowan outside ' _What could he want now?'_ as she walked out her frown dropped when she saw his worried look.

"Jowan, whats the matter, you look nervous?" He shifted and glanced around, adding to her nerves.

"I need to talk to you, do you remember what we talked about this morning?" A frown came back onto her face _'Not this again'_

"No Jowan, I already told you I can't tell you. Why are you whispering?"

"Shh I know, but I don't want anyone overhearing, follow me, please? It won't take long." Her frown deepened, her nerves replaced by frustration. Suspiciously she followed behind him, growing more concerned as they entered the Chapel.

"Oh the chapel is safer is it? Well it would be considering how many Templars there are knocking about!" At her harsh whisper, Jowan frowned, shushing her and looked at the girl they had approached. A priest by the look of her, Ipaze had seen her hanging around the chapel and her suspicions grew higher. "And next to a priest of all things." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not a priest, just merely an initiate." _'Oh that changes everything'_

"Oh just an initiate, that's okay then."

"Ipaze please, do you remember a few months ago me telling you I had met a girl. This is Lily." Her stomach and mouth gaped at his words, she thought he was stupid, but not this stupid.

"You know I was beginning to doubt her existence, however this is something only you could do! This is forbidden Jowan!"

"So you understand why we need to keep it a secret." Ipaze turned her glare on the girl, who the hell did she think she was? This was her friend and they were putting each other in danger, for what? A quick shag? Lily took a step back avoiding her gaze. _'Good, don't bring me into this sordid affair!'_

"You both should really rethink this relationship. Its going to cause nothing but trouble."

"I won't give Lily up for anything"

"Your both idiots." Venom dripping from her words, she sighed. "But I doubt this was the reason you wanted to talk to me, spit it out, whats going on?

"You know how I said that they wasn't bringing me for my harrowing? Well I know why. They're... going to make me tranquil." Ipaze gasped, now this was far more serious. Why would they do that? They must have a reason? With these thoughts spinning in her mind, she kept a straight face as she dropped her arms and asked,

"How did you even find out about this Jowan? This is really serious!" Unexpectedly Lily was the one to answer.

"I saw the documents on Greagoir's table. It authorized the the Rite on Jowan and Irving had signed it."

"Oh, is that so and how was it that you came across these documents, hmm? How do we know that you're telling the truth and not just scaring him?" Jowan might be annoying, but he'd been her friend, the last thing she wanted was this, but she needed to make sure.

"Why would they even do this, it doesn't make any sense!" This honestly couldn't get any worse.

"Lily wouldn't lie about something like this, I trust her. The reason behind it is because there have been rumors about me, they... they think I'm a Blood Mage!"

"What?! You've got to be joking? Jowan is this for real? A blood mage?" It had gotten worse.

"I swear I'm not one, but it isn't safe for me anymore!"

"How did these rumors start then? They wouldn't have come from nowhere Jowan!" Her anger was taking hold, did he think she was a bloody idiot!

"Its because I've been walking about in secret at night, people have become suspicious I'm doing something I shouldn't. But I'm not a blood mage, I was visiting Lily and I can't tell them that because we'd both get into trouble over it." She sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. She knew as soon as he admitted this relationship it would be a problem, she just didn't think it would be this bad or so soon after hearing it.

"You do realise how serious this is Jowan! This is nothing to joke about, your about to loose everything. Over a Chantry initiate no less! Ahhhh!" she threw her hands in the air and turned away. _'What is he THINKING. THE BLOODY FOOL!'_. Sighing she looked back at him, and his sad puppy dog face made her freeze. It looked like he genuinely loved this girl. _'For Gods sake, even the Maker couldn't help this man.'_

"I know Ipaze! Thats why I'm asking you! I need to escape and destroy my phylactery. They can't track me down without it! But me and Lily can't do this on our own, we need your help." He was pulling at her heart strings. Something she had always wanted, freedom from this place, a chance at a second life, but she had never been thrown with this sort of threat.

"If you give us your word you'll help then we'll tell you what we intend." Glaring at the girl, her hatred for her spiked. Already in the matter of months she had gotten Jowan into this much trouble. Not that she was only to blame. What was more frustrating is she couldn't ignore his cry for help.

"FINE! I will help, give my word and what have you. Now tell me, and tell me quick so we can get this over with!" Jowan's smile lighted her day. She could get into so much trouble for this, even be made tranquil herself, but she had options, ways to get out. Her phylactery had been sent to Denerim already so she had lost her chance, but maybe she could give her friend the life he wanted.

"Well I can get us into the repository, but there's a problem."

"Already a problem in your plan I see, this is already better then I expected."

"Ipaze, this is serious."

"I couldn't be more serious Jowan! Your plan is already falling apart and you've only just started!"

"Stop please both of you, the phylactery chamber door has 2 locks. The knight commander and First Enchanter each hold a key."

"Oh and do you two expect me to pull these keys from my arse do you?" Lily looked appalled

"Of course not! There is power enough in this place to destroy all of Fereldan, what is a door to mages?"

"If it was that easy I'm sure more people would have escaped by now. What do you expect, me to bust through the door with my all powering strength?"

"I once seen a Rod of Fire melt through a lock." Poor Jowan, his mind had truly melted with this girl. "You could get one from the stock room, but Owain doesn't release such things to apprentices." Here we go.

"And how am I supposed to get one? Please Owain, there is a tragic love story around the corner and they need the rod to ignite their love once again."

"Ipaze! Stop please and take this seriously."

"Well then, what do you wish me to do, oh wise one?"

"You're smart I'm sure you'll think of something."

"It would be best if we stayed here, one mage will attract less attention then one mage, an apprentice and an initiate."

"Oh yes, you two sit down and relax while I do all the leg work." She turned around and stomped off before she could change her mind. How ridiculous!

How could they be so stupid, a woman on vows to not touch a man and shes fornicating with a Mage! One accused of blood magic no less! Today had started out so promisingly, to fall to dust so soon in the afternoon, the gods were playing with her. She wouldn't have been so annoyed if this had happened yesterday. Her phylactery would have also been there and she could have escaped with them. But hers had been sent to Denerim and she was looking at going with the warden to Ostergar, this could ruin her chances now! As she approached Owain she took a deep breath _'Lets just get this nightmare over with'_ First things first, trying the luck of just getting a Rod of fire. Ipaze doubted it would be that easy but at least she knew how to start.

* * *

 _'I don't believe this! I hate spiders!"_ After speaking to Owain, it was proven to not be an easy day, needing a senior enchanters signature on a request form, they were hard enough to get even if the reason was just. Reasoning she couldn't speak to Irving, he'd be far to suspicious, she tried senior Enchanter Torrin with no luck. He wanted a paper on why she needed it and if she had a week maybe she could come up with something convincing, leaving Senior Enchanter Leorah as the only option. A recently made senior enchanter with as much luck as Ipaze had. Spiders had infested the cavern store rooms and Ipaze had agreed to clean them out if she agreed to sign the form. As she walked out with her mages robes covered in Gods know what, she took her newly signed form to Owain. One good thing about the tranquil is that they never ask questions. They just agree with what is in front of them. Shivering just thinking that could be Jowan this time tomorrow sped her walking up. Taking a deep breath she approached Lily and Jowan once more.

"I hate waiting, it makes me nervous!"

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. After all **you're** doing **me** a favor."

"No need to be sarky, wouldn't you be nervous as well!"

"No, because I'm not an idiot and I don't date initiates and that's the reason you're in this situation and I'm not."

"You know, you're really starting to irritate me, it's not as if you're completely clean either, I've seen you flirting with that Templar! And don't think I'm the only one whose noticed" Ipaze blushed, so Jowan had seen her, what difference should that make?

"Oh because flirting is exactly the same as dating, and kissing and shag..."

"Please you two! Now is not the time! Did you manage to get the Rod?" Lily's desperation was strong. The atmosphere making her tense up and look around while wringing her hands. Our arguing was causing some looks.

"Yes, though I had to go through some difficulties to get it, I managed." Ipaze and Jowan began glaring at each other. Like he had a right to act this way. She was helping him, putting herself in a difficult and very dangerous situation for him and he's acting like a child, so ungrateful. Maybe going to Irving would have been a better option and just getting him out of her hair, maybe that would make him appreciate her help.

"To the repository then. Freedom awaits" _'This should be fun, wonder what rubbish they've come up with to get us there.'_

After making their way to the basement, more nerves started to creep up in Ipaze. Looking at the way Jowan and Lily interacted, it was obvious they were in love, this was the right thing to do wasn't it? He is her best friend, who wouldn't help their best friend in times of great need? They approached a heavy set door that had many plates fitted into it. Lily turned towards them with a determined gleam in her eyes, even though she seemed nervous she truly believed they'd make it.

"The Chantry call this entrance 'the Victims Door'. It's built of two hundred and seventy seven planks, one for each original Templar. It's a reminder of all the dangers those cursed with magic pose."

"Oh that's nice, We're not here for a lesson in door crafting, how do we get past the damn thing." Since they'd left the chapel, Jowan had't stopped glaring at her, so he didn't like it when she had a go at his girl hmm? Well he could suck it up, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

"The doors can be opened only by a Templar and a mage entering together. The Chantry provides the password, which primes the ward and the mage touches it with mana to release it."

"So? That means nothing to me."

"First the password… 'Sword of the Maker. Tears of the Fade.' The password only primes the door. Now it must feel the touch of mana. Any spell from a mage will do but hurry!"

 _'Cheeky Bitch!'_ But she had felt a shift in the air so casting a simple bolt at the door she heard it click and open. _'Well maybe she isn't so useless after all'_ They made they're way through, stopping at the next door.

"Do you have the Rod with you? Melt the locks off!"

"No Jowan, I left the Rod in my room, I apologize, I'll just nip back and get it." Sighing in frustration as Jowan huffed in annoyance behind her, Ipaze grabbed the Rod and pointed it at the door. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing.

"Whats the matter? Why isn't it working?"

"How would I know?" Ipaze gritted her teeth together _'Calm down Ipaze, this is nothing, just ANOTHER small set back. Just a small one.'_ She turned to Jowan as he gasped.

"Lily... something's not right, I... can't cast spells here. Nothing works."

"These wards carved into the stone… this must be the templars' work. They negate any magic cast within this area. I should have guessed! Why would Greagoir and Irving use simple keys for such a door? Because magical keys don't work! How do you keep mages away from something? Make their powers completely worthless! That's it then! We're finished! We can't get in!"

"My Gods woman! Pull yourself together, did you think it was going to be that easy? One problem and you crumble into a dithering mess!"

"Stop shouting at her! She couldn't know this was going to happen, she's trying her best." Jowan stood in front of Lily with his arms open and covering her form from her, hoping to take Ipaze's wrath away and off Lily. She was just trying help, she didn't need her anger directed at her.

"We're not giving up, we've come to far!"She had to give Jowan credit, maybe he had grew some balls.

"Damn right we're not! There must be another way in? What about that door over there? We surely can melt the locks on that one?" Lowering his arms, Jowan nodded his agreement as he turned to glance at the door.

"It probably leads to another part of the repository." Lily, calming down also nodded,

"We can't get in the way we planned, but we're not about to give up! Too much is a stake. We can see where the door leads us." _'Finally some sense'_ Moving forward, they managed to melt the locks of this door and make their way through the dark corridors of the basement. However, again, this task seemed like someone up there was laughing at them. They were attacked by sentinels, robed sentinels even deep stalkers. Jowan using his fire spells to attack the bigger groups, Ipaze using her spirit spells to crumble her opponents, but Lily, most surprising of all, battering the sentinels with her fists and a mace that she picked up along the way. _'I can see the appeal now, not just a lowly initiate then, how surprising and pleasant.'_ Making their way through everything they finally arrived within the repository chamber. so many different, exotic things lying in wait for them. A Tevinter statue, claim to be the prophet and consort of Archon Valerius, one of the lords of the Imperium. And many other strange artifacts that caught her interest. Looking around, Ipaze made her way over to Jowan when he shouted her over.

"I think the phylactery chamber is on the other side of the wall behind this bookcase." Ipaze glanced up, it was old, but there weren't many books on the shelves, maybe they could move it?

"And the wall looks weak in spots here, maybe... lets move this bookcase and get a better look." Jowen helped her move the bookcase to the side. Upon closer inspection the bricks look very loose and crumbly with age. If they could find something to break it down...

"Ipaze look!" Jowan called her over as he pulled a statue of a dog over towards her and faced its head towards the wall.

"Haven't we had enough excitement from statues? We don't have time to be messing about with this." Jowan just shuck his head as he finished placing the statue in front of the wall.

"Use this with the Rod I'm sure it'll work. Hurry though we've already been here far too long." Nodding Ipaze grabbed the Rod and aimed it towards the statue, she assumed Jowan knew what he was talking about. The fire left the Rod and the and quick burst of flame and a ball of fire flew towards the wall and with a _CRASH_ the wall fell apart before them. _Wow that actually work ha ha_ feeling giddy she walked through the wall first. They were in a shadowed, dank and humid room filled up with small glass orbs containing red liquid. Frowning she glanced around as Jowan and Lily flowed her in.

"This is the phylactery chamber, it worked!" Jowan was physically shaking with his excitement, a wide smile gracing his features as he beamed at Lily and held out his hands to her. She smiled back and grabbed his hands like her life depended on them. Which in view, it probably did.

"We must find Jowan's phylactery quickly!" _No shit_. Ipaze moved with purpose, the phylacteries, very luckily, were named. She supposed it made it alot easier for the templars. What was the point in having them if they didn't know they were for. Not speaking, she didn't know long they looked until she stumbled upon Jowan's, a feeling of achievement and glee settled in her stomach. They'd actually done it.

"Jowan! I've found it!"

"What?! Really?!" He ran over to her, his hands shaking as she handed over his phylactery to him.

"It is mine! You found it! I can't believe this tiny vial stands between me and freedom. So fragile, so easy to be rid of it...to end it's hold over me..."As he finished speak he raised his hand above his head and dropped the vial, which crash and drained into the ground.

"...and I am free" _'So dramatic, though my cuts and ruined mage clothes would say it was anything but easy.'_

"Lets just get out of here, I've been down here long enough." Ipaze lead the group up the phylactery stairs. Between them they looked a site, torn clothes, cuts and bruises forming all over with the blood seeping through the rips. Ipaze was shattered. Her Harrowing took everything out of her this morning and now this. Fighting sentinels, thinking her best friend would be gone forever. Well, he would have anyway not matter the circumstance. But at least he had a chance now. Ipazes walking became slower as she considered her options. She still had the chance to get out to go to Ostergar. Maybe she would see Jowan again in this life time. As she climbed the stairs from the basement she heard raised voices, couldn't Jowan and Lily keep their mouths shut. Dread filled her as she saw who it was. Greagoir and Irving. _'SHIT!'_ Luck was definitely not on their side, she knew it wouldn't be so easy, and all she could feel was defeated, she had tried her best. Let the punishment come.

"An initiate, conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed in you Lily." Greagoir approach them and it was the first time Ipaze really considered how large the man was. Easily large enough to take them down, especially with the 4 templars behind him, all with hands on their swords.

"She seems shocked but fully in control of her own mind. Not a thrall of the blood mage then. You were right Irving. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished. And this one, newly a mage and already flouting the rules of the circle." Don't get her wrong, if Ipaze hadn't been so tired she might have considered defending herself. But at this moment all she wanted to do was sleep, even as they spoke her eyes were drifting shut. But Irving's next words struck her heart.

"I'm disappointed in you. You could have told me what you knew of this plan, and you didn't." Tears started brimming up. He was the only Enchanter who had put up with her during the years. Maybe she had been wrong.

"You don't care for the mages! You just bow to the Chantry's every whim!"

"Jowan!" Ipaze grabbed his arm. "Stop, you're only making this worse. Close as we were, we all knew that it wouldn't be easy." Her arm was shaking were she was holding him. _'Keep it together! Crying isn't going to solve anything!'_ She took a steadying breath as Greagoir spoke again.

"Enough. As Knight-Commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death. And this initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." _'What!'_ That escalated quickly she looked up at Jowan as he watched the templars approach Lily. ' _I'm sorry Jowan. I can't do anything more'_ A tear escaped her as she watched Lily back into the corner.

"The...the mage's prison? No...please, no. Not there!" Lily looked close to tears herself. as the gaurds continued to close in. Suddenly Jowan ripped his arm out of Ipaze's grasp, she reached to grab him again but it was too late, he was stood in front of Lily, guarding her.

"Stop this Jowan! You're no match for them!" Ipaze's cry went ignored. She was going to make her way over when a moment from behind Jowan caught her eye and made her stop. A knife, pulled from the back of hi robes. _'What is he doing?!'_ Horror took her as she watch him raise the knife.

"NO! I won't let you touch her!" The knife swung as he stabbed it into his own hand. The room grew colder instantly. Panic over took her, what was he doing. The blood in his hand welled and swirled around him. _'Blood...Magic'_ She could believe it. She crumbled to her knees as the power erupted from his fingers, taking all 5 templars and Irving to the ground. She started, her heart feeling like it was going to jump out her throat. Sickness over took her, the only thing she could do was try not to throw up. Blood dripping from his fingers, Jowan turned to Lily, who looked like hell had come up to great her.

"By the Maker...blood magic! H-how could you? You said you never..." Her hand grasping her face, her eyes wide as he came closer to her. She took a step back watching him.

"I admit I...I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage!"

"Blood magic is evil Jowan! It corrupts people...changes them..."

"I'm going to give it up. All magic, I just want to be with you Lily. Please come with me." If possible her eyes widened even more, tears streaming down her face. Like Ipaze, they had already started grieving for the loss. And the betrayal.

"I trusted you, I was ready to sacrifice everything for you...I...I don't know who you are, blood mage. Stay away from me..."Jowan's tears were falling now, he glanced at Ipaze, looking for... what she didn't know. Compassion? Support? Well he would find none. After everything, he had betrayed her. He was just let every other Shem in the end. As he approached her, disgust over took her.

"Don't fucking touch me Shem!" She shouted at him as she spat in his direction. He was so shocked he stopped for a moment. When Irving started groaning. Ipaze pulled all her energy to get to him. She heard his feet tapping and a door slamming behind him. Gone. His friends left to take the brunt of his punishment. As she helped Irving up, he groaned and looked around.

"Are you alright? Where's Greagoir?" Shame swelled in her heart. Even now Irving was concerned, even after her own betrayal. The tears wouldn't stop a sob escaping as she point to where Greagoir had begun to stand.

"I knew it...blood magic. But to overcome so many...I never thought him capable of such power..."

"None of us expected this. Are you alright Greagoir?" Irving finally standing approached Greagoir, leaning on Ipaze for support.

""As good as can be expected in these circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this would not have happened! Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!" She watched as Greagoir paced, she had never seen him this angry. She couch through her tears, wiped her eyes, and gather what courage she could muster.

"He couldn't have gone far, You could still capture him." Greagoir turn towards her, if looks could kill.

"Believe me, we will use our every resource. Where is the girl?" Lily stepped forward, Ipaze could see her hands shaking. Ipaze felt for her, she had only been following her love. You can't get more loyal.

"I...I am here, ser."Greagoir snarled as he stormed towards her, but she didn't cower under his gaze, her back raised as he approached.

"You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!" Ipaze couldn't let her take this alone. That bastard had left them high and dry, she shouldn't be treated like this.

"Please, it's not her fault. She didn't know he was a blood mage!" She stopped as Lily smiled and shook her head.

"You have been a friend, but you needn't defend me any longer. Knight-Commander, I...I...was wrong. I was an accomplice to a...a blood mage. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even...even Aeonar."

"No, Lily." She whispered but again she smiled and shook her head, as the guards came towards her.

"Get her out of my sight!" As the templars took Lily away, Greagoir rounded on her.

"And you! You know why the repository exists. Some artifacts, some magics, are lock away for a reason!" She bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her. She had done wrong. She, like Lily, would take whatever they deemed suited.

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" She looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"No Enchanter, we aimed for the phylactery chamber. Nothing more." He frowned but nodded. This only seemed to anger Greagoir more.

"But your antics have made a mockery of this Circle! Ah... What are we to do with you?" Making eye contact she sigh.

"I didn't even think it was possible he could be a blood mage, and I can't believe he lied to us. However this doesn't excuse the outcome, and I wouldn't say that it did." Greagoir crossed his arms as he approached her, his face snarling as he spoke.

"You're right it doesn't! You helped a blood mage escape. All our preventive measure, for naught, because of you!" He threw his hands in the air, but she couldn't think of a reply. What would she say, just after her Harrowing, she had fought her way to the repository and then Jowan... The betrayal hurt more then she'd admit. Gods damn him!

"Knight-Commander, If I may..." She jumped out of her skin as Duncan cme from behind them. He must have heard the commotion and come to see the outcome. What sort of punishment could a Grey Warden come up with. She dreaded to think.

"I am not only looking for mages to join the kings army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage and I would like her to join the Warden ranks." She started wide eyed at him. She couldn't believe it. this is more then she could have asked for. Clearly Irving and Greagoir also didn't agree.

"Duncan, this mage has assisted a malficar, and shown a lack of regard for the Circles rules."

"She is a danger. To all of us." Greagoir, glared at her as he spoke, but she was staring at Duncan. This man was going to help her become a grey warden. Even after what she had done. Why?

"It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need. I stand by my decision, I will recruit this mage." Happiness she could believe to be true cruised through her blood. Even after everything, this man was giving her a chance, to not only to help her, but to give her the dream she wanted. To escape the Circle. It was just an added bonus that this helped her.

"No I refuse to let this go unpunished!"

"Greagoir, mages are needed. This mage is needed. Worse things plague this world then blood mages...you know that. I take this young mage under my wing and bear all responsibilities for her actions." Greagoirs face couldn't go any redder, he threw his hands in Duncans direction, looking at Irving.

"A blood mage escapes, and his accomplish is not only unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well Irving!"

"Enough. We have no more say in this matter Greagoir." Ipaze was still in shock, not really listening to the conversation around her. _'I'm going to be a grey warden...'_

"Yes. Be proud, child. You are luckier then you know." She must have spoken her thoughts for Irving to answer. She looked at him and saw how sad and disapointed he was, like a knife in the heart. But even if this was it, she would make him proud in the end. She would prove that she was nothing like that bastard shem.

"I better grab my things then."Duncan turned towards her and guided her out of the room.

"You will carve out your own place in this world. Come your new life awaits." He had a hand on her shoulder as they walked. she heard Greagoir give the command to make sure she only took essentials and maximum of 1 bag that she could carry. not that it mattered. Mages weren't allowed many personal artifacts. As they went towards her room, her brand new mage room she hadn't even had the chance to sleep in yet, she past Cullen. He look somber and nodded his head in her direction as she past. She would miss him.

After gathering her things she approached the front door. Ever since she'd be brought here, she had dreamed of this moment. Having never been out of the Circle tower since she was 10, now she was here, it was far scarier then she thought it would be. Looking back, she decided. ' _This is my new life, I wanted it, I got it. Lets show the world what I'm made off!'._


End file.
